


A Man and His Box

by mrgoldsdearie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Magic, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 20:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12092799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/pseuds/mrgoldsdearie
Summary: Rumple fucks Pandora’s box….. That’s it…. That’s all that fucking happens.





	A Man and His Box

**Author's Note:**

> So @ripperblackstaff tagged me in a post. She thought I had written a thing as it turns out I didn’t write this amazing thing for the Rumbelle fandom. I fixed that problem! YOU’RE WELCOME RUMBELLE FANDOM! This is the first rumbelle fic I wrote in almost a year and it had to be some strange shit like this.

Staring at the ominous box, knowing that his wife is trapped inside forever, Gold’s longing for her grows a little on the odd side. His thoughts at night are not only for the yearning for Belle’s loving arms around his shoulders hugging him tighter than he’s ever known but also for her heat around his cock.

He’s stopped himself from doing it before. He knows it isn’t normal to want to willingly place apart of yourself in something that possibly leads to another realm, but his curiosity and loneliness are taking a toll on him.

Gold limps up to his bed and lays Pandora’s box gently on the mattress, then dips his right hand into his pants. “Ah!”, he moans, stroking himself to full thickness, imagining the angelic face of his adoring wife. “Oh, Belle,” he murmurs.

He unbuckles his black leather belt and pops open the buttons of his pants. They slump down around his ankles and his briefs quickly follow, allowing his straining cock to bobble out naturally from the constricting cotton.

Touching himself to keep his leaking shaft on edge, Gold sits next to the box. He watches it with thoughts of Belle stumbling into their bedroom door alive and free from the horrors of the box, but this fantasy isn’t to come.

Stroking his cock just a little quicker with his right hand, spreading the pre-cum up and down his length, Gold lifts the box in his left.

“Ah!” He bites down on his bottom lip a little too hard that it threatens to bleed.

He licks his bloody lips and looks down at the blushing head of his aching cock, imagining Belle polishing it with her pink pouty lips.

_“Mmm,” she’d hum against his shaft before allowing it to slip from her moist warm lips. “You like that, Rumple?”, she’d ask in a sultry voice. “How much more do you think you could take?”_  

Gold’s hand fumbled as he opens the box, but they instantly steady when he starts to inch it closer to his throbbing erection. He takes a deep breath, fighting off all thoughts warning him to stop _— This is crazy. You don’t know what’s about to happen—_ and turns the box upside down and slowly submerge his cock inside.

Nothing happens.

Gold feels nothing. He’s just a man with his cock in an empty box.

As he sits there wallowing in a feeling he can’t accurately describe, an unexpected sensation brushes across his dick.

Was that the touch of fingers?

Unsure of what he felt, he lays his hands flat on opposite sides of the box to remove it, but it feels stuck. He pulls but it remains adhered to his body.

Panic slowly starts to creep in. How will he explain to the people of Storybrooke why is cock is stuck in a box? There no way they’ll ever fear him again.

The panic suddenly fades to curiosity and pleasure, as a familiar sensation envelopes his trapped cock.

“Ughn,” he grunts when the smooth, slick, surface of what he thinks to be a tongue grazes over the head of his manhood.

The experience intensifies when his heavy, swells, balls are tickled with a delicate touch of fingertips.

“Agh… Oh, Belle!….”, he roars with enthusiasm. She’s the only person who ever touches him this way. “Ah, sweetheart, it’s you!”

Gold doesn’t know how all of this is happening. His sorcerer’s mind can’t even fathom the immense possibilities going on in his moment. Instead of trying to logically think this all through, he collapses on the bed, eyes rolled back in his head and he can almost see his brain drowning in sex.

“Ah! Ah!” He arches his back and digs his nails into the mattress.

Inside the box, Gold’s cock his leaking with a mix of saliva and pre-cum, as the feeling of his wife’s luscious lips slide up and down the length of his shaft. Slower. Faster. Around the outside like slurping up the dripping of a melting popsicle.

Gold tightly grabs on to the box at his center and slowly rocks his hips in the same rhythm. “Ah…. Uhgn…”, he could say nothing more but groans of approval, while the repeated sensation of friction coaxed more clear fluid from the tip of his cock. His breathing quickens and his balls tenses up between his legs while the feeling in the box tightened its grasp around his throbbing girth, spreading his liquid sex along the length with every tantalizing stroke.

Gold’s thighs and ass grew taut as the disembodied touch of his wife worked his cock faster with a parting of lips that playfully flicks at his engorged head with the tongue again. He grunts more as the familiar heat spread within his groin, and pumps his hips trying to deepen the reach of his cock in the box.

His toes curled every time he felt his cock being submerged in a hot crevice, working his wet shaft expertly. He lays back, slightly bucking his hips and enjoying every minute with his cock inside the box.

Gold’s skin started to turn a bright shade of pink, every inch of his body flooding with warmth, as he nears the brink of orgasm. “Ungh,” he moans in ecstasy, closing his eyes as his balls begins to tremble intensely. An undeniable pulsation develops at the base of his shaft, signaling that his release is imminent. “I’m gonna cum!” He normally doesn’t shout that he’s cumming, his wife loves the feeling of his seed filling her mouth, but he is unsure if she can even tell that he’s so close. So he gives fair warning as he couldn’t stop it from happening anyway.

Gold clenched his jaw and jerks his hips, again and again, keeping a good grip on Pandora’s box. With another stream of loud incoherent curse words, his cock erupts forcefully, expelling thick, white gobs of cum inside the deep dark box of magical pleasures. “Oh, Belle, you know I love you,” he pants between the waves of his powerful release.

## *  
*  
*

“Rumple…. Rumple….”

With a snort, these words follow, “What?” Gold pops open his eyes to find himself lying in bed with his body pressed against his beautiful wife. “What is it, sweetheart?”, he asks with a groggy voice.

“You’re poking my ass in your sleep,” Belle complains. She normally wouldn’t see this as an issue, but she’s been up with the baby most of the night and she deserves some sleep before feeding him again.

“How can I be poking your ass when my arms around you?”

She turns to her back and gives him a deadpan glare. “Are you serious right now?”

It takes Gold a short moment, his brain hasn’t yet recovered from his strange experiences. “Oh…”, he says.

“You were having that dream about the box again weren’t you? I tickled your balls to let you know it was me, didn’t I?”

Gold stares at his wife, unable to find the words to explain himself.

“Your silence tells me you were.” She turns over back on her side and snuggles back into his arms. “I’m getting rid of that thing tomorrow. I’m sure Regina can keep it without having these strange fantasies.”


End file.
